An unexpected meeting
by BeingShortRocks
Summary: When Salamander, one of the most feared pirates in Fiore, decided to attack one of the King's ships he didn't expect what fate had stored for him.
1. Chapter 1

"All hands hoay!" The first mate of the Fairy Tail Pirates yelled. Everyone rushed to the deck, eagerly waiting their Captain's next order.

The thud of shoes echoed around the deck. A tall, muscular man came in view. His broad shoulders were hidden by a long sleeved, white, fitting shirt and a knee-length, sleeveless, dark red coat. Black, loose pants were tucked in a pair of brown worn out boots and a hat with a big feather decorated his head, flattering his spiky, salmon locks. His sword was tightly striped on his waist, ready to be used any moment.

Everyone held their breaths, his next command made them cheer and immediately rush to get ready for battle. Their Captain's onyx eyes shone with determination and a chuckle left his lips when he noticed the flag that adorned the enemy's ship. The emblem of the royal family was proudly displayed on the men's clothes and he couldn't suppress the small smile plastered on his face.

He gave back to his first mate the binoculars and motioned for him to follow him to the front.

His first mate, pale skin, spiky, black hair and a pair of deep blue eyes, followed closely. He wore black, loose pants tugged in a pair of black boots and a white, knee-length coat open in the front for everyone to admire his well-defined abs. His hair well kept out of the way with a dark blue bandana.

"Erza go as close as possible!" The Captain ordered his pilot. The woman nodded as she piloted the ship over the water. Her long, red hair was blown perfectly by the wind as she turned her head to give orders to the crew; nobody ever doubted her, she had earned their respect a long time ago.

As they neared the ship, the pirates couldn't be more excited to face the royal navy. Every single time they faced them, they would end up loaded. They also wanted to test some of them, see if they were to be trusted and offer a second chance if they had lost all hope to that unfair King that ruled them.

"Dead men tell no tales!" The Captain roared as he charged towards the enemy. Everyone knew that he didn't mean it; it was simply because he wanted to frighten their enemies. Soon enough everyone was engaged in their own battle.

Fairy Tail pirates never killed someone without reason. They weren't bloodthirsty like other of their kind, they just wanted to rebel against their King and the best way to do it was by destroying his ships. Fiore was very proud of its navy and the King always gave his dirtiest jobs to them. If you entered the navy you were automatically labeled as the King's dog. If you ever went against someone orders you were executed or sent to find Davy Jones Locker. Many men enrolled to the navy, mostly because of the payment, but ended up sick of what the King ordered and ended up becoming pirates.

* * *

Gray, the first mate, was fighting a tall blond man in pink attire named Sugarboy. The latter managed to kick him and pin him to a wall but to his great luck, his beloved fiancée appeared and helped him out of his predicament.

His fiancée, a blue haired beauty named Juvia. Her blue eyes always reminded him of the sky on a shiny day and even though they started as enemies, fate had other plans ready. As she swung her sword, he couldn't stop admiring the blue, fairy tail tattoo on her thigh that could be seen from the slit her long, blue dress had. He was brought out of his daydream when Juvia called him for help. Together they were undefeatable and they quickly managed to get rid of Sugarboy.

Somewhere else Gajeel, an ex-blacksmith, was fighting against the first mate of that ship, Mary Hughes. Gajeel was a very intimidating man. He was tall and very muscular, with long, black hair, red eyes and a body covered in piercings. Just like Juvia he was a former enemy, but fate plays nasty games and he somehow ended up in their ship and madly in love with the small sea artist of the Fairy Tail crew, Levy.

She was one of the smartest women he knew and he just couldn't understand how he won her love and affection. She was short and thin, with short blue hair and brown eyes and he loved to call her Shrimp. Sometimes though he was pissed to find two men, friends of hers since they were children, following her anywhere she went and praising her for everything.

As the fight continued the enemy kept falling. The Fairy Tail Captain was engrossed in his own battle with the Royal Captain, Byro Cracy. He was too loyal to the King and that was something that pissed the young, salmon haired captain more.

"I feel honored to be able to fight against Salamander, one of the most feared Captains in Fiore and I'll be even happier to be the one delivering your head to the King." The old Captain exclaimed happily and tried to hit the pirate. The latter dogged and managed to kick Byro in the gut.

"Well, feelings are equal. I'll be honored to kill the most royal dog of that good for nothing King!" Salamander yelled and once again charged against the older captain.

* * *

Almost one hour later everyone was defeated and the pirates where carrying as many valuables things as possible they could into their own ship. It was then that the door to Captain Byro's chambers flew open and their dear Captain came out almost running, they were even more surprised to see a blond woman trailing behind him in fury wielding his sword.

She was one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. She was dressed in a light pink, floor length ball gown, decorated with small diamonds all over the bottom, with a sweetheart neckline and lacy sleeves. Her long, blond hair was combed in a complex braid and the sun's rays made it shine brightly, like she had a halo, like an angel.

"Lucy, please calm down! I can explain! Put down the sword and we can talk! Who taught you in the first place?" The Captain pleaded; something that made his crew jaws drop.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down, Natsu? You disappear for five years and you want me to calm down? You good for nothing man!" Lucy replied angrily as she kept chasing him round the deck.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have left so suddenly."

"You think? I was worried and I cried because I thought you were dead. You didn't even write a letter and I think I taught you how to read and write! You left me alone, without someone to rely on. You knew that in that house you were my only escape, yet you abandoned me." Another swung of her sword and another dodge from the Captain.

"I know, I know, but I didn't have a choice. I'm a wanted pirate. Also, I didn't know if you still lived in the same house. Your father could have married you off and I didn't want your husband hurting you for receiving a letter from a pirate, more than that a man. I was worried for you. Ask the fucking Stripper, how many times I talked to him about you." The two were running around a barrel and Natsu had to occasionally duck his head in order to keep it on his shoulders.

"I didn't want to get married; I only wanted to find you." She yelled back ready to swung again the sword, but her dressed was caught somewhere and she stumbled back. Natsu took the opportunity and grabbed a sword that was on the floor.

"Really? You tried to find me?" The sound of metal clashing with metal echoed around the deck. The two came close, a breath separating their faces as they stared at each other until Lucy managed to push the pirate away.

"I searched all over Fiore and then I heard rumors about a pirate with pink hair."

"It's not pink, it's salmon!" Natsu yelled in protest as their swords clashed.

"I know. That's why I convinced my father to let me on the ships."

"And when did you learn to wield a sword?" His curiosity took over him after seeing what she can do with a sword.

"While I travelled around Fiore, Loke taught me."

"That flirty lion? Luce, I told you to stay away from him." Natsu whined, something that made his crew wonder if he was really their captain.

"I didn't have a choice. Dad trusted Loke and left me to go on a ship only because he was there." In an instant Lucy was pinned on the railing of the ship; the sword she was holding was on Natsu's hand and pointed at her throat.

"Then where is he now?"

"My father wants me to get married and told me that he will give me a present. When he asked what I wanted, I told him that I wanted to go on a trip alone. He made a deal with my future husband's father and here I am." Lucy managed to kick him in the gut and took one of the swords.

"I'm not letting you get married."

In his attempt to dodge another swung of the sword, he fell on the floor. Lucy having heard what he said lowered the sword and eventually the tightness of the corset she was wearing, combined with the overwhelming emotions that came with seeing Natsu after all this years, made her sunk to the floor next to him.

They stayed five minutes like this, trying to catch their breath until Natsu decided to break the silence that had fell upon them.

"So you cried when I left?" The cockiness in his voice and the look he was sending her made her blush.

"Of course I would cry. You were my first friend. I'm sorry, it was improper of me to act like this. Please forgive me for trying to take your head." She pleaded while bowing her head. Natsu chuckled and reach to pet her head.

"You know that you shouldn't be bowing your head to me? Luce, I'm the pirate. I should be the one bowing." He helped her rise on her feet and took one of her hands in his.

"I know, but you know how I was raised. You were with me when I had to learn how to act like a proper lady." She replied and laughed when she recalled memories of her childhood. The Captain caught up to what she was thinking and started laughing with her. A moment later and an awkward cough, they realized that they weren't alone. Every single pirate was looking at them with big eyes and jaws dropped.

"Sorry for interrupting Captain, but we would like to know who your friend is." It was Erza who said that, having realized that if they didn't stop them they would probably still be laughing.

"Yeah, Lucy this is Erza Scarlet, she's the one piloting the ship and Erza this is…. emm… eh….." The Captain struggled to find the right way to introduce Lucy. How was he supposed to introduce…

"Luciana Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia and heir to the Heartfilia ship building company. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Scarlet." The blond bowed deeply when she finished her introduction. Of course that left Erza speechless. She had the daughter of a man rich enough to rival the King bowing in front of her like she was in front of the Queen.

"No, the pleasure is mine Miss Heartfilia." Erza bowed her head as the other woman stood straight in front of her.

"Please just call me Lucy." The blonde requested and smiled at the red haired. She then turned to her long lost friend and asked. "Natsu can we go to your ship to continue the introductions?"

"Yeah, let's go!" As he said that he grabbed her by the waist and jumped high enough to catch a hanging rope and bring them back to his ship.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, My Lady!" He mockingly bowed as he removed his hat. Lucy giggled with his actions; he did know how to make her laugh.

* * *

The rest of the pirates boarded the ship and after burning the royal ship they took of back to their base. Everyone was eager to know how their Captain met the heir and why they were so familiar. Many thought that they were lovers, but their Captain never left the ship in the first place.

"Luce, this Stripper, is my first mate, Gray Fullbuster!" The raven haired man glared at his friend for the nickname he chose to introduce him at the heir.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman this Flame Brain never stops talking about." The raven haired man said, as he took hold of the woman's hand and kissed it.

He wanted to make a good impression and using manners that Erza and Master forced him to learn was probably the best right now. What he didn't expect though was his striping habit to resurface at that moment and flash the innocent blond.

Lucy's eyes widened and the red that covered her cheeks could rival the color of Erza's hair. Of course Natsu put his hand over her eyes and pushed her towards his chest to block the view. Everyone laughed when Gray rushed to find his clothes, a small blush adorning his cheek as he did so and Erza with a murderous aura trailing behind him, sword in hand.

"How dare you bilge rat, flash a woman you just met? Do I need to refresh the manners that Master taught you?" Her voice echoed around the ship and everyone burst in laughter. Even Lucy laughed after she composed herself.

Upon hearing her laugh Natsu removed his hand from her eyes but didn't let her go. He lost himself in her eyes. Those brown orbs that always held such an innocence he knew he never could have.

At some point she averted her gaze and he loosened the hold on her waist in order to continue the introductions. In the late afternoon, the introductions were done and the young heir was way too happy to meet everyone.

She was even happier to learn that there was another bookworm on the ship and she even had permission to borrow as many books as she wanted from Levi.

She did have difficulty though in befriending Juvia. The blue haired woman had been glaring since the accident with Gray and she needed many confirmations that Lucy would never fall in love with the first mate to stop doing it.

Her interest also caught one of the few women abroad. Her name was Cana a beautiful brunette, with curves at the right places and an obvious love for booze. Within the twenty minutes they talked the brunette had chugged down at least two barrels of booze and one bottle of rum.

She was a very interesting individual and Lucy loved the freedom she had to wear what she wears. If her father had caught her wearing only a small corset and a pair of pants she would have been locked for at least four months in her room. In the end the woman vowed to increase her alcohol tolerance so they could have a drinking contest.

* * *

"So how have you been since I left?" The rose haired Captain asked as he sat next to her on the railing. It was past midnight and the two had been out for a while. Lucy had changed into more comfortable clothes Erza gave her after she almost chocked from lack of air.

She now wore a crème colored, long sleeved, dress with a high collar and a sweetheart neckline. In the front it reached just above the knee, whereas in the back it was floor-length following the black corset that emphasized her curves in the right places. To finish it off she wore a pair of high black stockings that reached above her knee almost at the skirt's hem and a pair of brown high boots.

"Well it was lonely and I was kidnapped more often. Dad didn't let me go out anymore. I had more lessons to attend. I mastered playing the piano and speaking French, doing embroidery and horse riding were the only things Dad let me do for fun. He didn't let me cook saying that I'll always have servants to do it for me, but Ms. Spetto took me to the kitchen when Dad left for work and taught me. Dad didn't notice because he stopped paying attention after…" A sad look adorned her face and she stopped to wipe a lone tear that run down her cheek. Natsu saw this and took her hands in his

"After?" He couldn't stand seeing her sad, he wanted to learn what made her cry. Yes he was the great "Salamander"; he had spread fear to the Seven Seas, but this woman's tear made him fell like the weakest person to ever live.

"It was a month after you left that my mother passed away." Her words came out as a whisper but he somehow heard her. He froze not knowing what to do he could only watch her as she wiped her tears and composed herself. He didn't know what to say, the words were stuck in his throat creating a lump that almost chocked him.

"After that it was only me and my father, but even he started ignoring me and keeping himself busy with his work, in the end I was left alone. Later my dad started bringing many suitors in order to expand his business, but I always turned everyone down. In the end he was offered a deal he couldn't refuse and here I am one week before my wedding day." She sighed as she wiped the last tear.

Natsu only wanted twenty seconds of courage and he'll do what he always wanted to do. He didn't want her to get married; he was a greedy man and possessive. Just like a dragon he took care of his treasures and this woman sitting next to him was the most precious treasure he ever set eyes on.

* * *

One…two…three… four… five…

He got of the railing and stood in front of her. He moved his hand slightly, moving it so it took a hold of her leg through the slit of her skirt. He watched the way she reacted; only a deep breath, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Six… seven… Eight…

His hand went higher and the other grabbed her waist. Her breath hitched as he went closer.

* * *

Nine… ten… eleven…

The hand that held her leg went to hold her cheek and she leaned in his touch. Her eyes were begging him to do something, yet she didn't even know what she wanted.

* * *

Twelve… thirteen…fourteen…

He moved his hand behind her head and threaded between her golden locks. The way she breathed was faster than normal, but he enjoyed seeing her like this.

* * *

Fifteen…sixteen…seventeen…

He started leaning forward. They were so close their breaths mixed and their noses touched. They didn't broke eye contact, neither did they blinked.

* * *

Eighteen…nineteen…twenty…

He kissed her, putting all the emotions he was keeping stored for years in that kiss. She responded, first shyly; a proof that she was never kissed before and he burst with pride knowing he stole her first kiss.

Lack of air made them part at some point and it was then that Natsu asked her the question he so desperately wanted to be answered.

"Will you stay at the ship with me?" She didn't break their eye contact as she nodded, but when he tried to kiss her again she leaned backwards and that confused him.

"Will you promise me that you'll never ever leave me again?" Her question was something he expected.

"Only death will make me leave your side again, that's a promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu has found himself in many difficult situations.

He had lived twenty-seven happy years spreading terror and chaos all over Ishgar and he even reached Alvarez. The rumours that followed his name weren't always the best, but people had enough imagination to make some of them very interesting.

It wasn't that he hadn't thought that his adventures would end at some point, but he at least wanted to spend another twenty, thirty, okay maybe sixty years with Lucy before that. So it was kind of disappointing to be standing on a gallows waiting for his trial to end.

He couldn't help but snicker at the last accusation; kidnapping and corrupting Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Like Lucy wanted his help to be corrupted! When he found her she was already yielding a sword and trying to kill him for leaving her.

A lot of people came out to watch, but the pirate could only focus on the man standing next to Hargeon's Governor; Lucy's father. He was smiling in a way that screamed "I win!" and Natsu could only wish that Lucy wasn't already married to some other bastard.

They had been captured three days ago, while he and his blond-haired beauty were having fun in the city. Someone recognized Lucy as the lost heiress and immediately called the authorities. They were ambushed before they could reach their ship, which was hidden somewhere off the actual port.

Outnumbered by the soldiers, they were immediately separated; he took in prison and waiting for trial and she returned to her father, who just so happened to be spending his time in the port town. Natsu knew that Lucy would much rather die than see her father, so he could only wish she didn't try anything risky while they were separated.

Since he promised to never leave her again and then kissed her like there was no tomorrow, their relationship had been perfect. She loved him and he loved her and they made sure to show it whenever and wherever they found a chance. Natsu still flinched when he thought about the time Erza caught him pining Lucy on a door and kissing her senseless. He had a scar or two decorating his body from the harsh beating he received for besmirching her virtue, as the redhead had put it.

Even Gray and Gajeel threatened him that they'll castrate him if he ever treated her badly; they had taken the role of the older brothers too seriously after they grew to know Lucy better. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't only those two that treated Lucy like a little sister; even Laxus had a soft spot for her. But who wouldn't have wanted to have any kind of relationship with her; she was the brightest star ever existing and she belonged with his family.

Speaking of them, he missed them. People had gathered to watch his execution but they weren't family; not that he would like his friends to watch him die but he wasn't used to their absence. Natsu just hoped they went and rescued Lucy, she didn't deserve the life her father forced upon her.

"Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel Dragneel, known to the Seven seas as Salamander son of The Fire Dragon. The Governor decided that you are guilty of all eight hundred and seventy-one crimes you committed the last nine years, I grant you a minute to regret your actions and then free then world from your presence."

The voice of the Governor brought him out of his state and the pink haired Captain felt for the first time the thick rope weighing him down. Deciding to not let the opportunity go to waste Natsu raised his head high, capturing Jude's attention in the process.

"If you insist then I want to say that I regret only two things in my life. Not keeping my promise twice and leaving Lucy behind, is for me the most important."

"And the second Captain? I'm sure everyone would love to hear what you have to say." The Governor questioned mockingly.

"That is for Luce to hear only." The pink haired man stated as he was shoved on the unstable part of the gallows.

Never taking his eyes of Lucy's father the young man didn't even blink when his eyes were covered by an odd smelling fabric. No one will ever know what he wanted to say to Lucy, nor will they see the single tear that threatened to spill as he waited for his executioner to finish him, thinking about his friends and the love of his life.

"For the Captain!" Natsu jerked his head to the side when he heard the familiar voice, followed by an uproar of yells of agreement and other unrelated things that his comrades came up with. The pink haired man could have sworn he heard someone yelling "For kiwis".

Within minutes his crew had managed to spread chaos all over the square. Natsu would have given up his treasure if it meant he could see the expression on the Governor and Jude's faces as his crew filled the place. Trying to get away from a man that grabbed him from behind, the Captain blinked as the fabric was removed from his eyes and light filled his vision.

"Still alive Flame Brain?" Gray questioned his friend with a raised eyebrow as he removed the hood that hid his identity. The man disposed quickly the rope around his Captain's neck, seeing as soldiers moved closer and handed Natsu a spare sword he carried with him.

"I plan on never dying Ice Breath." Natsu replied relieved when the rope wasn't anywhere close to his neck.

"Too bad will have to deal with you more than necessary, Squinty Eyes." Gray sighed in mock defeat as he countered the attack of a soldier when they stepped down the wooden structure.

"I know you enjoy me more than you admit Droopy Eyes!" The fiery pink haired man laughed as he engaged in his own battle; Mavis help the poor soldiers that faced the two men.

"Yeah, because it's better to play with your prey before you kill it." The raven-haired man replied in a rush as he bent to avoid the sword of a soldier, Natsu countering it and pushing away the soldier.

"Like you cou…"

"Will you stop it already you two?" The sudden angry question, more like demand, had both men flinching and turning slowly to see a very angry Erza holding two swords and defeating five men simultaneously while glaring at their direction.

"Yes, ma'am!" They both yelled simultaneously and turned to face off the rest of the soldiers.

"I'll make sure all your friends are captured and hung before you can take your last breath Salamander!" The governor yelled from his spot on the balcony and immediately a bunch of soldiers came out of nowhere and circled the pair.

"Flame Brain, it was nice fighting alongside you." The raven-haired man admitted as he evaluated their chances of surviving.

"Same goes for me Stripper." Natsu answered sincerely as he tried to count how many soldiers were surrounding them. Five held guns and eight swords so their chances of getting out of this alive weren't too high.

"Fire!" The shout was followed by a loud boom from a cannon. Suddenly the gallows was destroyed and wood flew everywhere. Natsu and Gray fell down and the soldiers around them run to cover, more concerned to save their lives than kill a pirate.

The Captain spotted his first mate's body under a big piece of wood a little further away from him and he would have worried if he hadn't seen Juvia helping him remove the piece and stand up on his feet again.

"Natsu!" A familiar voice yelled and he soon felt small arms wrap tightly around his torso. A blur of gold filled his vision and he could clearly recognize the smell of honey and roses that always followed his love.

"Lucy." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her firmly against him.

"I'm here Natsu! I missed you so much! I thought I'll never see you again!" The girl started rumbling and the Captain knew only one way to stop her. So he grabbed her face and kissed her with all his heart.

"I missed you too." The pink haired man confessed as he looked deeply into her eyes. He loved how she was blushing uncontrollably and he would have loved to tease her about it if he hadn't noticed that a few soldiers were coming towards them.

The two got up immediately and Natsu grabbed a sword that was on the ground as Lucy unsheathed hers.

"You think we can do this?" Lucy asked him when they were back to back.

"You think you can marry me?" The Captain's question let them both speechless. The heiress due to the unexpected way the man proposed and the other cause he was an idiot who couldn't keep his mouth in control; at least not when Lucy was near him.

"Gray!" The yell was unexpected, making the Captain turn to look at his girl. He thought that when being proposed there was only yes or no, not Gray, and why Gray? The colour grey or the stripping Gray?

"Wha…..?" The pink haired Captain started but was interrupted by his first mate.

"Lucy?" The raven-haired man yelled back.

"Marry us!" The blonde heiress replied as she dodged an attack from the right, managing to somehow look Natsu in the eyes as she did so.

"Now?" The first mate required as he managed to hit his opponent in the head with enough force to render him unconscious.

Dodging a punch from a soldier and giving back the same treatment, Natsu couldn't help but let a smirk from forming as he heard Lucy's reply.

"Yes right now, Stripper! Is there a problem?" The pink haired man replied as he delivered a punch.

"Not at all, Flame Brain!"

"Then do your job, Droopy eyes!" The two men shared a look as they finally managed to reach each other and waited for Lucy to come closer.

Natsu couldn't keep his eyes off of her and the sight made him forget how to breathe, in a good way. A fire burned in her perfectly big eyes and her movements were so graceful and powerful that she looked like a war Queen; his Queen.

"Here take this." Gray told him as he handed him two rings which surprisingly were kept in his still on coat. Lucy reached them just in time to block a coming attack and save Gray from being hit.

"Well, we gathered here today…" Gray had to grit his teeth as he countered an attack "to bring together two souls; a caring, loving, joyful, adventurous, bright soul and Flame Brain." Natsu rolled his eyes when he heard that, choosing to ignore him in order to fight back the soldiers that just kept appearing out of nowhere.

"Gray quickly!" Lucy was struggling a bit with the number of soldiers and the extremely tight corset she hadn't managed to take off yet was slowing her own a bit. Noticing that, Natsu made his way towards her easily taking down whoever crossed him.

"Thanks." Lucy mumbled when he stopped a sword meant for her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fine, but I'm not skipping this… If anyone believes that this two shouldn't be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

A chorus of "I do!" followed Gray's words and even the soldiers stopped battling for a moment to look at the pirates in question.

"Gray, just ignore them! I'm not missing my chance with Lucy because of them!" The use of the first mate's actual name from the Captain showed how fed up he was with his crew, so Gray did just that; he ignored them and continued to battle.

"Since no one opposes we continue… Captain Flam… Captain Natsu Dragneel do you take Lucy to be your wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honour her all the days of your life or for as long she prevents you from dying?"

"Hell, yeah I do!" The Captain replied with a cheeky grin, earning a light punch from Lucy who was standing next to him as their friends created a barrier around them to finish the ceremony without being interrupted.

"Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Flame Brain to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honour him and not kill him if he is too much of a trouble, all the days of your life?"

"I do!" Lucy replied happily with tears running down her cheeks.

"Perfect! Now exchange rings and then you may kiss the bride." Gray in a rare show of happiness stated as he watched his friends kiss.

The battle continued for a little while with Natsu and Lucy on occasion being congratulated or teased by their friends as they met during battle. Finally, after almost two hours with the fall of the last soldier from Gray's hands – Natsu will later start a fight as the raven-haired boasted about that- the pirates rushed to their ship. They had a party to prepare and the Governor's wine collection just so happened to come with them.

* * *

Just something I came up a while ago. I wanted to add something to this story since so many requested for another chapter, but life has been hectic and inspiration sometimes doesn't visit. So I hope you enjoy this as much as you did the first one!

Please leave a comment or anything you like and as always constructive criticism is well appreciated!

Thank you very much for your support.

Love, Cassiopeia!


End file.
